This invention relates generally to office partitions and the like, and more particularly to mounting systems for assembling structural panels to form partitions of various configurations.
Modern offices make wide use of partitions to segregate work areas, dampen noise and create a pleasant working environment. Typically, these partitions are made up of multiple separate acoustical panels interconnected at their ends. Such a panel comprises a rectangular wooden framework supporting rectangular sheets of fibrous acoustical material and covered with fabric. For purposes of economy, these panels are usually manufactured in one or two uniform sizes and then assembled in the office to create an array of partitions of the desired size and configuration.
One difficulty is how to interconnect these panels. A common method of interconnecting them at their ends employs flat connector bars which are attached along the upper and lower horizontal edge faces of adjoining panels. A straight connector bar is used to interconnect two panels end to end in a straight line to form a wall. An angled connector bar is used to interconnect two panels at a right angle to form a corner. Similarly, a T-shaped connector bar is used to interconnect three panels.
This system has several drawbacks. First, it requires different kinds of connector bars to form walls, corners and joints between two or more panels. Second, it does not easily permit arranging the panels at other than right angles. To do so would require a different connector bar for each angle desired to be formed. Different connector bars are undesirable because it is uneconomical and, therefore, expensive to manufacture small volumes of many different angles. Likewise, it would be expensive for installers of such partitions to maintain an inventory of so many different connector bars and would unduly increase the labor costs of installing the partitions.
It would be preferable to have a panel mounting system which uses a single form of connector to interconnect panels at any desired angle. It would also be desirable for the system to require only minimal labor to assemble office partitions and not interfere with the aesthetic character of the partitions. However, no known panel mounting system offers these capabilities.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,365,851 to Cushman and 3,722,157 to Prokop disclose similar tongue and groove systems for interconnecting panels. These systems enable the panels to be interconnected end to end in a straight line. However, both systems appear to be limited to interconnecting panels in straight lines or at right angles to one another.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,576 to Sikes and 3,731,956 to Hanley disclose another system for interconnecting panels. Both systems utilize a form of slot in one panel or in a separate connector for receiving a locking bolt in the other panel for quickly joining the panels together to assemble a partition. Both systems are usable to form straight line walls and right angle corners but require different connectors for each such application. Moreover, neither system enables forming obtuse or acute angle corners between the panels.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,353,314 to Melcher and 3,400,958 to Haimes, et al. disclose panel-connecting systems which employ both a tongue and groove arrangement and interlocking connector housings imbedded in the panels. Either straight line or right angle corners can be formed using the same connectors. However, other than straight line and right angle interconnections cannot be made between panels with these mounting systems.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a panel mounting system which would enable panels to be assembled at any desired angle using only a single form of connector.